justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Break Free
"Break Free" by Ariana Grande ft. Zedd is featured as a free DLC on Just Dance 2015. Dancer The dancer is mainly a comic styled superhero character with yellow hair. Her outfit resembles the flag of America because her dress has white and red stripes and her leggings blue with white stars. Her top is mainly blue with yellow and red situated on the upper left shoulder. She is also wearing what is likely to be a belt that says POW! in a shock bubble. Every time the dancer spins, WHOOSH! can be seen near her dress. Background The background starts off with a simple POW! effect. Then, a reflection of the dancer appears behind her in the background, highlighting her facial features even more. The background becomes more and more comical, with comic shades and hues and comic dialogue (such as BOOM!, WIZZ ''', '''BAM!, ZOOM! '''and SNAP!). Everything repeats over and over until the bridge. The screen turns completely purple near the end, before the beginning of the instrumental part, in which everything repeats again. Gold Moves There are four '''Gold Moves for this song - they are all the same: 'All: '''Standing to the left, hold out your hands near your hips. 19.png|Gold Move 1, 2, 3 & 4 Trivia * For some reason, "hell" isn't censored. This may be because Ariana Grande is referring to the place ("on the highway to hell") and not the curse word. **However, it was censored in Could You Be Loved in the line "So go to hell" which wasn't being used as a cuss word. * "No more baby" isn't in the lyrics. * The song is not referred to as a free DLC on the gameplay title, but it's still considered a DLC on Facebook. * This is the fourth Ariana Grande song in the series, the first was [[The Way|''The Way]] in[[ Just Dance 2014| Just Dance 2014]], the second is ''Problem'', and the third is ''Bang Bang'''' featured in Just Dance 2015. ** It is also the third Ariana Grande song in Just Dance 2015. ** It is Zedd's debut in the series. * This is the first Ariana Grande song to be a DLC. *This is the fourth free DLC, the first was ''Firework from Just Dance 2, the second being Roar from Just Dance 2014, and the third was The World is Ours, also from Just Dance 2014. **This is the second free DLC that is not by Katy Perry, the other was The World is Ours from Just Dance 2014. However this one is available everywhere, unlike The World is Ours. * This is the third DLC to be mentioned on a box cover. The first was Firework by Katy Perry and the second one being Roar by Katy Perry. ** It is, however, the first song to be physically featured on a cover. * This is the sixth routine with a superhero theme. The first one was ''Cosmic Girl'' from ''Just Dance 2'', second was ''Never Gonna Give You Up'''' on [[Just Dance 4|''Just Dance 4]], and [[Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)|''Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)]] in [[Just Dance 2014|''Just Dance 2014]] as the third, also ''Holding Out for a Hero'''' ''as the fourth and Best Song Ever also in Just Dance 2015 as the fifth. * The dancer's face is highly visible like the one from Birthday. * This is the 3rd song to have a comic styled gameplay, being Cosmic Girl the first, then Oh No! as the second. * This song along with other artists were leaked Just Dance Poland site on Facebook. It happened on August the 20th. * At some points of the song, the background can cause epilespy and it happens during the beginning. * She resembles Iggy Azalea and Rita Ora; her hair color and lips resembles that of Iggy's while her face resembles Rita's. ** Coincidentally, both artists collaborated on Black Widow. * As a DLC, this coach is the first and only original DLC released after Just Dance 2014 that does not come with an avatar. Both I Luh Ya Papi and Papaoutai come with avatars, although Papaoutai's avatar can be accessed in the Dancer Card Shop. * Sometimes, an odd glitch occurs. When you start the song, you will have the amount of stars you have earned while playing the previous song. However, the score bar is not affected in any way. Gallery Break Free Extract.png Breakfreedlc.jpg|Break Free Break Free Coach.png|The Dancer Break Free New Dancer.png BreakFreeScreen 176493.jpg Egfafearawfsddzcsd cvd.jpg IMG 1280.JPG|Further Proof of the Glitch blackandwhitecoachhero.PNG|Black and white version of coach breakfree_coach_1.png Videos File:Ariana Grande - Break Free ft Zedd. Zedd File:Just Dance 2015 - Break Free - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:DLC's Category:Free Downloadables Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Pages that won Article of the Month Category:Songs With Superheroes Category:Songs with superheroes Category:Songs with backgrounds that can cause epilepsy Category:Smiling Dancers Category:Songs with glitches Category:Solo Songs Category:Leaked Songs